1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete building units and, more particularly, to intermodal concrete building units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for shipping containers and building units have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an intermodal concrete building unit that can be readily mounted to other concrete building units that are compatible with worldwide logistical equipment (cranes, trucks, ships, and trains) that transport steel containers. The concrete units subject of the present application behave, in all material ways, as if they were conventional steel containers and thus enjoying the volumetric and manipulation benefits of the latter.